


You won't.

by gmw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badly, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hux rushed into work, Kylo panics, M/M, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, fuckin go see a doctor hux for christ sake, he gets injured, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmw/pseuds/gmw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Hux's dedication to his leadership ends him in... unfavourable situations. Bloodied, unfavourable situations. He'd be damned to accept help though, even medical, much to Kylo's <strike>panic</strike> frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You won't.

**Author's Note:**

> It would appear I am only capable of writing Kylo and Hux having to take care of each when they cannot, or will not, do it themselves.

Disaster.  
The only word suitable to describe what had occurred: a complete disaster.

  
Everyone knew it was too soon to venture back into an offensive position, The Order were barely back to regular functioning after Starkiller, but no-one could simply sit passively anymore. Hux had spent countless sleepless nights planning and assessing the possible outcomes of the mission, much to Ren’s annoyance, but regardless he didn’t feel content. In compensation, he decided upon travelling with the mission: he wouldn’t send his men into something he wasn’t certain of, without him.  
Although in retrospect, he should have.

It all happened unimaginably fast: one second they were scouting a planet to determine a new stronghold, the next they were fighting in blood and fire, it was evident someone had already found the planet themselves. The General held his ground, allowing his men to evacuate first, taking heavy fire as a result. Hux didn’t know what happened. He remembered being knocked the ground in a pool of his own blood and staggering back to the ship. He was too agitated to sit through proper medical attention and the droids resorted to simply bandaging the horrifically deep wounds painted across his torso, matching the onset purpling tainting his pale skin.

Kylo Ren had not attended the mission.  
Kylo Ren heard the events unfold, helplessly stuck upon The Finalizer.  
Kylo Ren _ran_ to Hux when he returned, embracing him tight and near begging him to get proper aid. Hux refused. And refused again. Kylo abandoned his effort with a bitter scoff, but stayed near Hux. _Just in case._

Hux held his composure, mimicking regular continuation of life, immediately assessing the damages and throwing himself aggressively into work, regardless of the incessant blood seeping through his bandages.

One sharp cough.  
Hux looked down to the gloved fist. His demeanour faltering slightly as he caught a glimpse of glistening red. He tightened his fist, threw it down by his side and continued forward, blocking out the searing panic.  
  
"What was that?" Kylo inquired, slowly standing

"Nothing. Return to whatever it is you do, Ren."  
  
"I’m serious." he began spelling out his words, maskingcare with spite "What... was... that?"  
  
Hux didn't reply, and instead drove his gloved nails deeper into his palm.  
  
"Don't make me do this, Hux."Kylo walked over, already holding Hux in place before he could reach him, gently prying open Hux's trembling hand.  
  
"Don't." Hux mumbled.  
  
Kylo looked down, and felt the same fear Hux did.  
  
"I’m taking you to the Medbay. Don't argue."  
  
"Kylo, don't you fucking dar-" his voice wavered as he suddenly reached up desperately to clingonto Ren's cloak before his body betrayed him, falling completely limp. Panic struck Kylo as he caught the failing man.  
"Hux! What th- ... ...shit." Kylo swept Hux into his arms, feeling a stab of terror at how small, how vulnerable The General looked in his current state.  
  
"You bastard Hux, I said you weren't okay."  
Kylo desperately felt for any signs of life, which was unsurprisingly difficult while carrying a bundle of tangled limbs and sprinting down bleak corridors, but he found some relief in the shuddering motion of Hux's chest as he struggled to breathe.  
  
Kylo burst through the Medbay doors, startling everyone to a halt. No words were exchanged as the droids took their General and immediately began stabilising him. One began shutting the door, leaving Kylo on the other side.

“I apologise Lord Ren, you canno-“

He glared at droid, bloodied fire blazing through his eyes. They retreated from their stance.

  
He stayed by Hux’s side, every second he could and only let go of his worryingly cold hand after he was informed that, in fact, he was not helping The General’s condition by preventing access to the veins in his left arm.

Everything was a blur to Ren. He wasn't focused on anything aside from the bleeding,  _dying,_  man on the bed in front of him. White sheets swiftly becoming a deep shade of crimson as Hux's bandages failed him. Kylo wasn't listening, he didn't want to, after hearing lone phrases of 'severe lung trauma', 'multiple deep gashes', 'severe bruising'. 

Frenzied minutes of swift movements, obscure liquids and countless wires later, Kylo was left alone with Hux, basking in the dim blue glow that selfishly drained even more pigment from Hux's battered face. Possessively grasping Hux's hand again, Kylo hissed at the thought of being ordered away from him, let alone by mere _droids._

Kylo stayed there, day and night. Day and night.

Day and night.

  
****

Hux woke with a start, utterly disorientated. His confusion was harshly replaced with agony as a burning cough ripped intrusively through his chest. Hux groaned.  
  
Kylo rose from his newfound perch in the corner of the room, hiding in the shadows after days of waiting, almost ashamed to be halted from all productivity just waiting for Hux.  
  
The moment The General noticed he wasn't alone, Ren pounced upon his bed.  
Although a remarkably heavily-handed movement, Kylo managed to avoid further injuring Hux.   
He grabbed Hux's shoulders with unforgiving force.

"You fucking fool, Hux! I told you, you weren't okay, but no. I fucking said to go to the Medbay." Kylo scoffed "Happy to dish out orders but not follow them."  
He paused, taking a second to look Hux over before releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"You almost _died_ , Hux! You almos-". Kylo let his head fall to Hux's shoulder, holding back a violent sob.

Hux's disorientation did not benefit from Kylo's rather intrusive welcome, but nonetheless his hands found familiar comforts: Kylo’s hair and waist. He began to focus his strength on stroking his trembling fingers through Ren’s coarse hair, offended at how weak his body was.   
Normally, Hux would retort with words laced with venom and he _would_ have, if he hadn't have been in Kylo’s position mere months previously.  
  
"I’m sorry, Kylo." Hux croaked, his throat torn raw by gods knows what pipes jammed into him in attempts of revival. He lent into Ren, attempting to pull him tight but merely brushing his fingers against him. “I’m sorry.”

Kylo hadn’t often heard The General apologise, he was never sure he wanted to, but... this time, it was okay. It was needed.

“Christ Hux, you can’t- I can’t- it’s just not-... I can’t fucking lose you, Hux! I can’t!" Kylo was shaking somewhat violently against him pleading; refusing to look him in the eye. "...I can't."

Hux slowly moved his hand, noting his unusually grey complexion with a sigh and reached to lift Kylo’s head, taking longer than he would have liked. His calloused fingers danced gently across the one cheek he could view, empathetically observing the damp treachery crawling down the Knight’s face, slow careful movements working their way under Kylo’s chin, lifting it with shaking hands.

Kylo finally fell deep into Hux’s eyes for the first time in days. They weren’t their normal warmth. They were cold. Drained. Exhausted.

The pitiful contortion of Ren’s eyebrows confirmed to Hux that he certainly looked as bad as he felt. Kylo lent up to brush disobeying ginger hairs back into their regular position.

Hux moved his head to nestle into the nook of Kylo's neck.

“You won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I'm not overly proud of this but it's something i guess??? If you did enjoy this, it would make my day if you dropped me a comment here or a message at my [tumblr](http://g-m-w.tumblr.com) (´▽`)


End file.
